Ursula Harrt
Ursula Harrt is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: 'Ursula Harrt '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''2 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Ursula is energetic, kind-hearted, and eccentric. Unlike the other unforgiving souls inhabitting her District, who is known for the serious attitude and bloodthirsty habits of its citizens, she is adventurous and enjoys long distant journeys away from her home. She also has an attachment to kids, another fact that contrasts her with her relatives. She is very motherly, and kind to whoever crosses paths with her. She's also a polite and courteous girl that does not mind getting down and dirty to help someone. She's compassionate to anyone that comes across to her as a loving person, but does not appreciate it when people mention her flaws and weaknesses. '''Weapons: ' '''Appearance: Ursula is a very young-looking girl, due to her posture and her looks in general. She is also a rare sight for District 2, and she is clear of scars and is always clean, unlike most of the other girls from said District. Ursula has thick, voluminous red hair that falls down her back in glossy strands, ending at around a little past chest length. As for facial features, she is fair-skinned, being a little more pale around her face. She has clean-swept eyebrows that hover over her dark green orbs, her pupils often dialating whenever she is astonished or afraid of something in particular. Her face is clear of any scars whatsoever, as she wasn't really one to fight, but she does have multiple freckles dotting her face. Her lips are quite full but also very chapped as well, occasionally causing scabs to appear on them. Backstory: 'The Careers. Disciplined, ready, and most of all, ''deadly. The ideology that tributes from the Career districts One, Two and Four would align themselves with each to the very end, sometimes recruiting outlying tributes with exceptional skills in whatever blade they're wielding, was never ignored. But in spite of this, not everyone approves of this ideology. One tribute, in particular, despised it. A lean but muscular Asian man, he was eighteen when he won his Hunger Games, In a frantic display of human ferocity, he beat away at his oponnents with his powerful fists, turning his victims into mangled atrocities using his bare hands. He was a killing machine, a beast. He didn't join the Careers, killing their original leader after jamming a knife down his throat. Needless to say, Pompous Harrt absolutely dominated the competition. Those who did not comply with his plans were slaughtered before they even noticed it, and those who were foolish enough to ally with him, found themselves betrayed near the end. Needless to say, Pompous was crowned victor within nine days. Though not one of the most known Victors in the Capitol, The District nurtured an utter hate for him throughout all these years. A backstabbing teenager that didn't align with the Careers and defied the system was not well-valued by the people of District Two, and Pompous was in desesperate need to restore his glory. He settled with a wife named Cia by his 20's and had four children: Xerxes, Brutus, Plato and Ursula Harrt. Cia died after giving birth to a weeping Ursula, who barely even survived her birth. Ursula was the youngest child in her family. With three older brothers and no female to serve as an example, she had to learn how to be rough wherever she went. She learnt from the boys that you can't show mercy upon the younger or the weak, which was always their reason for picking on Ursula. Although she would constantly get annoyed by the boys, they loved each other very much, nothing could change that. The three of them were very protective towards the adorable young Ursula, doing whatever it takes to please her. Occasionally, Pompous would pick on her, like giving her a little nudge or making fun of her messy short hair, and she would punch him hard in the gut. making him lose his breathe. This has happened so many times before that it became a joke between the two of them, an unusual way to show their love for each other. '''TBC Reasons for Winning: Strengths: '''Intelligence, accuracy, strength '''Weaknesses: '''Speed, survival, climbing '''Alliance: Height: Fears: ' '''Token: '''Ursula owns no token. Family Gallery Ursula Father.png|Pompous Harrt: Father Xerxes.png|Brutus Harrt: Brother Brutus.png| Xerxes Harrt: Brother Plato.png|Rufus Harrt: Brother Tritona.png|Cia Harrt: Mother (deceased) Games Information *The Hunger Games; Cosa Nostra ['Fate: '''Alive | '''Killed By: TBA | '''Day: '''TBA | '''Ranking: '''TBA] Etymology Trivia * An un-updated version of Ursula was named Nichole Hiscotch, and had a brother named Nathaniel Hiscotch. After being updated, Ursula earned her current name; along with a new lunaii and a brand new concept. Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:District 2 Category:16 year olds Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Biel1458 Category:Volunteer